General's Daughter
by Holly Archer
Summary: Contains bad, naughty words and situations in chapters to come so if you're offended, may Parker come over to your house and hit you over the head with a beer bottle! ...He's so hot...


Chapter 1- Two Invaders  
  
Frank Parker was in his room minding his own business, reading and not causing trouble (which is rare for Parker) when the alarms went off. 'Well look at that, some idiot tried to get into headquarters and got caught, amateurs.' He muttered to himself. Then, he laughed at the thought of Ramsey running after someone.  
  
10 minutes later in the Briefing Room  
  
The normal crew was there, Olga, Bradley, Isaac, Hooter, and Donovan; Nathan was with the intruders who got caught. Frank, as usual, was casually walking into the room 5 minutes late, grinning ear to ear and then stealing a look at Olga. Noticing, she smiled slowly and looked back down at her paper.  
  
Bradley- 'I called you all here to tell you about this morning's break-in and to give some details to the danger of this matter.'  
  
Parker interrupted as he began to sit in his chair- 'Ok, just so everyone knows, I didn't let whoever it is in, don't know whoever it is and I haven't even told anyone about the base, in the last 24-hours...at least...I think.' Now thinking about it, he wasn't sure.  
  
'No one said it was you Frank'  
  
'Ok but I was saying just in case. And because I'm usually blamed for this kind of stuff.' Donovan *smirking* 'Well man, you wouldn't be blamed if you hadn't done it before...' Parker *changing the subject* 'Where's Ramsey, I can't properly start my day without a "Ramsey comment".'  
  
Ramsey walks in. 'Can it cheese ball.'  
  
'Good morning...uh...moron.'  
  
'Sir (indicating to Bradley), the intruders say they want to talk to one of our people, specifically Donovan and Parker. One of the captives says she won't talk to anyone else than them and refuses to say anything else but that they have a message to give to them from a General Turner. And they apparently have both been trained in hand to hand combat because I sent 9 guards to check what was going on and 3 were unconscious.'  
  
Parker, who was just staring at Olga the whole time, woke up at name of Gen. Turner. He had heard it from somewhere, where exactly, he wasn't sure. 'Who is she, what does she look like? And who is the other guy?'  
  
'I think she's a little young for you, plus she's unconscious, so we couldn't ask her."  
  
Bradley- 'Nate, take the conscious prisoner to Holding Cell #6 to be questioned. Frank, Craig, go with him. I want a full report on the info afterwards. Take the girl to sickbay. Olga, I want her stable enough to be asked questions in a hour.'  
  
On the way to cell #6  
  
Ramsey was leading 7 guards that were dragging the tired 19-year-old boy to holding cell #6 and an unconscious 17-year-old girl to sick bay where Dr. Vukavitch was waiting. 4 guards were holding him and only 2 were dragging girl. The guards holding his arms each had a black eye. The one that wasn't holding anyone that was walking off to the side and holding 2 small dark green backpacks, looked like he got kicked ...well, I'll let you imagine where; two others was limping.  
  
The girl stood at about 5' 4", had hazel eyes and her lip was swollen. Her reddish/dark brown hair was in a high, tight ponytail. She had black boots, and light beige shorts and was wearing a light blue tank top that showed her stomach. The teen stood at about 6' 2" with ice-blue eyes and short light-brown hair. He was wearing boots, tan pants, a black shirt. He had a tattoo around each of his muscular biceps.  
  
Boy-'Get off of me... when I get outta here...ah, dammit...'  
  
Parker and Donovan were following Ramsey and the captives just as they were told.  
  
Parker-*shaking his head and looking at him* 'He's got a lot of rage.'  
  
Donovan-*smirking* 'Yeah, I know. He reminds me of someone I know very well...'  
  
Parker comes to a full stop, looks at Donovan with a surprised, offended, and an attempted look of innocence on his face *almost yelling*. 'Me?! What do ya mean? And don't do that smirk, don't explain anything and walk away thing! Donovan!' Just then Donovan smirks and walks to catch up with the Ramsey. 


End file.
